


Sinful

by Fille_du_soleil



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Attraction, Cowboy Liam, M/M, Strip Tease, Stripper Zayn, Strippers & Strip Clubs, fluff and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_du_soleil/pseuds/Fille_du_soleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam went unwillingly with his friends to celebrate his anniversary in a strip club, not knowing that his life would be turned upside down with only one dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinful

**Author's Note:**

> That's what happens when I am on Kik. and listening to George Michael - Fast Love... Dedicated to my babes, :-* Luv u guys. 
> 
> Playlist:  
> George Michael - Fast Love  
> Joe Cocker - You can leave your hat on

 

 

Liam sighed going in the strip club, eying wearily the giant neon sign representing a woman throwing a lasso going from a purple color to red. It was a cliché but there he was dragged by his friends on his birthday, he adjusted his cowboy hat and went inside praying for the night to pass quickly.

The man followed his friends behind going to the VIP armchairs in the front of the podium. He suppressed an eye roll wanting nothing more than be in his ranch, and sip a whiskey watching over his horses or other domesticated animals. Even spending the night with his two huskies seemed more entertaining than a strip club.

“Hey, Payno!”

Michael, his best friend, turned around patting the seat next to him smiling widely, green eyes shining bright with happiness.  Liam unwillingly took the seat and ordered the strongest liquor the barmaid could make.

“ _Next for the pleasure of your eyes, Sinful is going to dance! Rejoice and be ready to handle hell’s most temping creature!_ ”

A husky voice announced the next stripper earning wild roars from the audience, men and women gathered around the luminous podium waiting for said “sinful”. Liam wanted to scoff at the absurdity of the situation and scene name.

The particularity of the club was that he had both male and female strippers, alternating between the two genders to please the population of the small Texas town.

Liam arched an eyebrow as an old song from the nineties blasted from the speakers, his brown gaze laid on the shadow on the scene watching it move behind a wall that looked like a giant white canvas. The silhouette moved fluidly picturing intimate moves, before it appeared in the light.

The cowboy took a sharp breath eyeing the stripper with wide pupils, it was a male stripper with a caramel skin that he pictured tasting sweet. It was soft without any tare so far, and glistened under the hot bright light.

The male stripper walked toward the pole moving his hips shamelessly, before grabbing the iron bar turning around it swiftly.  He started to move lazily undressing with a slow almost painful pace, throwing the clothes to the screaming audience. However Liam only heard the music and focused so hard on the beautiful stripper.

He understood all too well why the man stirred up such agitation, he was the most beautiful man Liam saw so far. And his face was somehow familiar for some reason, the cowboy looked closer trying to recall where he saw him before, but his mind quickly changed the trail of thoughts preferring to focus on the lustful dance instead.

‘ _Sinful_ ” undressed to only a tiny short, revealing his tanned skin and rock hard abs. Liam licked his lips tracing with his eyes the numerous tattoos covering the tan skin, never before he thought that ink could be so arousing.

The stripper had a dark beard feathering his cheeks, matching his ebony quiff. He turned his head to the side finally catching Liam’s hungry gaze with a wide smile. The cowboy wanted to coo at the bright grin, and the way the pink tongue pressed tight behind the perfectly aligned front teeth.

Sinful grabbed the pole making figures in mid-air, wrapping and unwrapping his legs around the iron bar, with the agility of a cat never failing to make the audience gasp and yell louder.

Liam watched the scene heart beating a bit faster, and cheeks flushed red. His cock twitched watching the man go to his knees and hand, and crawl toward him languidly making eye contact. Hazel lustful eyes were suddenly all what Liam’s fantasies were made of.

The stripper slid to the near end of the podium never taking his hazel off Liam. The latter suppressed a moan watching the dancer sit on his knees and rock his hips up and down idly, imitating a sexual intercourse. A pink tongue dared out wrapping itself around a tan thin finger, Liam groaned leaning forward with elbows resting on his parted knees.

The dancer smiled laying on his back and parting wide his thighs before ripping his short, revealing a bright red pantie under. The crowd cheered louder, throwing bills on the podium.

Liam’s breath hitched watching closely the underwear, the way the soft fabric stretched around the soft cock. Never before a pantie left him hot and bothered, the stripper stirred alive a side of Liam he never knew that was there in the first place.

Suddenly he wanted to watch the stripper parade in all different colors and kind of panties. The dancer arched his back parting his mouth in a silent pretended moan, and parted his legs a bit wider. Liam bit his lip feeling as if the dance was only for him, since the hazel continuously went back to him in the audience.

Sinful rolled around on hands and knees again, sticking out his bum for Liam to see. He turned back his head with a grin meeting Liam’s blown pupils, before crawling back to the pole grabbing it and standing up.

The stripper stood up back against the pole, rubbing his bum on the bar and closed his eyes briefly faking a moan.  He let himself fall softly on the scene again and crawled back to Liam, hazel and brown eyes locked burning with lust and a crave for something more.

The lights went off as the music softly subsided, the dance was apparently over. Liam jumped out of his seat leaving his friends behind and went to the private lounges to order a dance. His heart was hammering his chest, drunk on wanton and a primal desire to claim.

The worker grinned nodding his head and guided Liam toward the assigned lounge. The cowboy went inside sitting on the single chair in front of the pole, pupils adjusting to the dim purple light.

A song came on soon after, Liam chuckled recognizing the classical theme. He laid back on the chair finally seeing the stripper appear from behind a glassy wall on the mini-podium. He was dressed only in the red pantie, and had “ _Payne’s property_ ” written on his stomach with bold letters.

Liam frowned wondering once again where they did met, because surely now he recognized the man’s face but still struggled to recall from where. The words somehow pleased his possessive side and made his cock twitch, even though there was no relationship between them… _yet_ , Liam couldn’t help but think with a grin.

The dancer grabbed the pole turning around it swiftly before leaning back against it rocking his hips, and sucked his finger locking eyes with Liam. He then climbed down the scene going straight to the cowboy straddling his waist.

“ _You can leave your hat on_ ” The stripper whispered along the song with a low husky voice.  Liam breathed deeply adjusting said hat to not have it fall on the floor.  He whimpered feeling the hips sway on his hard crotch, small hands grabbed Liam’s broad shoulders as the dancer arched his back throwing softly his head back in a genuine moan this time.

It was the sweetest sound the cowboy heard. He grabbed the frail waist positioning ‘ _sinful_ ” better on his lap, before his large right hand slid up the tan sweaty skin to the jet black hair. Liam tugged softly on the hair bringing the man toward him, and purred huskily in the stripper ear with a thrust up.

“ _You give me reason to live_ ” Liam’s mouthed the words, lips brushing the tan skin. The stripper removed the cowboy’s hands from his body and stood up giving him his back. He slowly leant down all the way sticking out his bum, before sitting back on Liam’s lap, back to chest.

The dancer moved his hips in circle, feeling the outlines of Liam’s hard cock against his bum. He pressed his back against the cowboy’s firm chest and turned his head to the side lips brushing on Liam’s cheek. The tan hand moved up, fingers scratching gently the client’s beard while still rubbing steadily his ass cheeks on the hard crotch.

Liam moaned feeling his cock on the edge of release from grinding alone, it didn’t happen since he was a teenager. He was a twenty eight years old man about to wet his boxer, like in his youthful reckless years.

The stripper shifted straddling the man’s waist once more, legs wide open and on each side of the chair. He smirked locking eyes with his client then slowly pulled on the silk ribbons of his pantie undoing it and letting his hard cock free.

 "You are truly _sinful_ " Liam growled out of breath, eying hungrily the naked man in his lap. The latter chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around the cowboy’s neck. He rocked harder knowing that the song would reach its end soon.

“ _Cum for me_ ” The dancer moaned lost in his own pleasure, Liam grabbed tightly the tan hips feeling pure bliss sparkle through his body. His cock twitched under the stripper wetting the black boxer under the jeans as the song finally ended.

 _Sinful_ stood up smiling, still hard and walked out of the room. "See you, _Liam_ " He chuckled softly before disappearing behind the glassy wall on the podium once more.

Liam bit his bottom lip picking up the pantie and stuffing it in his pocket before ineluctably leaving too.

+

 

A week later, Liam gave up the idea of seeing the stripper ever again for having looked for him in the whole town, not finding any lead. He didn’t bring himself to go back to the strip club, one time was enough for a lifetime in his opinion.

Liam smiled parking his truck in front of the primary school watching his nephew run toward him. He quickly climbed down from his red car and hugged tight the young boy that threw himself at his uncle.

“Uncle Li!” The boy squealed laughing out loud as the man lifted him high from the ground, and ruffled his brown locks. Liam turned around about to leave, boots making a steady thud as he walked back toward his car.

“You’re blocking the way with your gigantic truck”

A foreign yet familiar voice addressed Liam, the man looked back facing with a gasp the smaller man.

“ _Sinful_ ” The cowboy breathed staring at the stripper, who was dressed casually with a black jeans and white V neck shirt displaying some of his chest tattoos.

“It’s Zayn here” Zayn said smiling before being interrupted by a little girl, who hooked her tiny arms tightly around his right thigh. “It’s _baba_ ”

The brunet laughed lifting up the girl and kissing her cheek, and focused back on Liam. The man watched the scene looking back and forth between the stripper and the little girl, seeing obvious similar features.

“Or baba like she said” Zayn added chuckling, “I am her father” explained the shorter man blushing under the cowboy’s intense gaze. Liam nodded at the confession mind roaring with sinful thoughts and genuine questions all at the same time, it was confusing.

“Can you move your car so we can leave?”

Liam snapped out of his thoughts clearing awkwardly his throat, he nodded finally finding back his words and the ability to talk.

“Of course, but can I invite you for …dinner? Maybe? Or whatever you feel like”

Zayn smiled brightly tongue pressed behind his front teeth. His heart beat a bit faster as he opened his mouth to answer, and finally have what he fantasied about for a week now. And maybe even more than just seven long days, more like since he saw a picture of Ruth’s big brother months ago. The kind babysitter that watched over the brunet’s daughter time to time.

" _Yes_ " 

**_The end_**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. The feed back cheers me up and help me progress and write better. So you know what to do !
> 
> I take prompts/ requests for on going stories here or at;
> 
> My twitter @DanaideDana  
> Tumblr : danaidedana.tumblr.com


End file.
